We are Compatible
by Professor Owlfeather
Summary: She repaired him. She gave him hope. And she died. And he tries to repair her. Not a Pixal, Zane pairing, really. I just wrote this on a whim. Oneshot.


I held her in my arms. Just, held her.

I imagined us working together, doing whatever nindroids did together for fun. That was something. I wanted to discover, what nindroids did _together _for fun. Or maybe she would be able to make sure no one used a universal remote on me.

She had known this would happen. My brothers knew this would happen. And none of them told me.

They all had known. Except for me.

_The mission was more important. _Was my Brother's excuse.

And her reason.

I told her I stood for Peace, Freedom, to vanquish all that threatened Ninjago. I was going to tell her a fourth thing.

To ensure the safety of everyone I loved.

It was like when Nya was kidnapped and Kai joined us, all that time ago. A blazing, blinding inferno to get her back. Kai endangered all of us, several times over, in his effort to get Nya back.

I felt that now. Pixal was special. She was like me. Robotic. Emotions. Wonderful. Absolutely wonderful.

But she told me she wasn't special. And she was just around to assist. And assist she did.

I didn't cry. I don't think I can, either. But it still hurt anyway. I took her metallic body closer to me, and stood. I owed her. She repaired me. She wasn't going to leave me.

And I wasn't going to leave her.

**"I'm going to repair her." **I proclaimed, turning to the others.

It was boring, being a nindroid, sometimes. And lonely. Kai and Jay had Nya, Cole had Cole.

Me, I had no one now. Not since Father died.

After he died, and after the Overlord, I subjected to the boring way of life, the normal, human way of life. Wake up. Eat. Go to work. Eat. Go to bed. Repeat.

She was a spark in a lightning bolt that electrified and override the cycle. The best spark in it all. A spark of hope and happiness. But mostly hope. She gave me hope, and then they took it away. That was enough to make anyone go mad.

**"But Zane, she's-"**

**"Cease that sentence Jay. I'm going to find her a new power source. One that is not connected to the Overlord in any way."**

**"Zane. We just destroyed the only power source in Ninjago."**

**"I understand that. And this is me, Zane, the Nindroid, saying 'I don't care.'" **

I watched my brothers for a moment, and without another word, we left in our vehicles, and I buckled Pixal in the back of my vehicle.

I would find a way. There _had_ to be a way. Solar power, electricity, wind maybe, hydro-electricity, that thing that when the boy died, the girl would sobbed over his body, and then her tears brought him back in golden light. When the human body felt increased hormonal feelings of liking, and the increased pulse.

Maybe even love.

* * *

><p>But Nindroids didn't really love. Not the way a normal human did. Maybe I felt a surge of electricity pulse through me when I felt. . . Affectionate. Like when Pixal, literally, touched my heart.<p>

And then broke it.

I was at home now, in my bedroom, with Pixal's body resting on a table (which I had laid blanket after blanket of comfort on) in front if me. On the wall in front of me, where my bed previously was, (and I took the frame out of the mattress, and the frame was now outside my door.) various papers and a large diagram of Pixal's circuitry and parts. I did not obtain any blueprints, but I had made them after analyzing her.

I expected her to sit up and talk to me, ask me where she was. But she didn't. I knew that.

I knew she couldn't, not until I gave her a new power Source.

_"We, we are Compatible." _I could hear her whisper in my ears. Compatible. We went together.

I had opened up a panel that displayed the a majority of her circuitry. There were dim orbs of green and blue bulbs, and I guessed they were suppose to be on and flashing. Everything was off. In the middle of her chest, was a larger, circular pattern of circuits. Many of the cords and wires led to and from there, and I assumed that was her power source.

_"Compatible."_

It was covered by a metallic case, holding the logo. I removed the case, and gazed at her heart.

It was dim as well.

Damn. I had hoped to find something, anything that meant some part of he was clinging onto life.

_"We, we are Compatible." _I stretched out my hand, and touched her power core.

I was shocked. Like that surge of electric pulse. Like when she touched my heart. I snapped my hand back, watching for any reaction.

_"Compatible."_

And she did something. Her form sat up, and stared at me. **"Z-Za-" **And her body slumped back again, as Jay bursted into the room.

**"I believe I told all of you ****not disturb me when I'm trying to repair her." **I paused.** "Were you eavesdropping, Jay?" **My brother stared at me, then at Pixal. **"So, you got a reaction?"**

**"Answer the question, Jay."**

**"Yes."**

**"Why?"**

Jay stammered for a moment, like he was trying to think on his words. **"I just- I wanted to see her."**

**"See her, or her circuits?"** I asked, questioning him. I refused to let Jay, imparticularly, touch her. Same with Nya.

Jay didn't reply for a moment. **"I wanted to check on you, because you haven't left this room other than to get tools or something, or even use the bathroom since we got back from the city." **

**"I do not see how that is a problem."**

**"It's been three days, Zane."** Jay replied, leaving the room, and closing the door behind him.

Three days? Just Three days? I could operate with that. That wasn't a very long time.

A long time with little to no progress. I had already tried one alternative source. Solar power. But that had failed, due to the different situations, the placement of the panels, and the Inability for the sun to keep up. But today made progress.

I touched her, and she reacted. She was there for me, just for another moment, and she was gone again.

What if our compatibility had some deeper meaning?

_"Compatible."_

__"Compatible."__

**"Compatible."**

What if? No, there would be a chance I would die. A 96.74% chance I would die. but she had better repairing abilities. She could fix me.

And she could not have any connection to the city, I had to give her a new power source. Any connection with the city endangered her, and us.

I stretched out my hand again, and I laid my hand on her power source, the shock surging through me. Before she could do anything and hurt me, I disconnected her power.

It took some time to piece together a power source similar enough and powerful enough to handle her. Nevertheless, I did it, using her original power source and refining it.

I reconnected all of her tedious circuits and wires, and gazed at her again.

_"We, we are Compatible."_

I had to make sure none of brothers came in to try and stop me. I took my mattress and laid it on front of the door, along with a chair.

But could I really do it? Yes. I had to.

Taking a cord from my supplies, I opened my own torso panel, and touched my glowing blue heart. I used my Techoblade on the cord, then proceeded to plug one end of the cord into my heart, and held the other end in my hand.

I rested one hand on her shoulder, and plugged the cord into her new power source.

**"AHH!" **I yelled, the electricity surging and the cord glowing between us.

I could already hear someone trying to bust the door down.

**"Bzzt- Zane- ZANE!" **She yelled, her eyes glowing and their glow intensified.

I smiled at her, and collapsed, the cord unplugging itself.

As my brothers bursted through the door, Pixal fell off the table, and landed beside me, trying to help.

_"We, we are Compatible. So, so very compatible." _I said as my systems shut down.

-x-x-

so, i wrote this on a whim. I plan for there to be 3 chapters, at least. I hope you guys like this.

AND THIS IS ALMOST A ROMANCE. I AM SO, SO SORRY FOR THAT.


End file.
